


The Journey of the dream

by Carousal



Category: Thor (Movies), War Horse (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THOR and his secret of the holy night about his brother, LOKI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journey of the dream

ค่ำคืนนี้ โยธันไฮม์เยี่ยมหน้าอยู่เหนือฟากฟ้าแอสการ์ด

 

ธอร์ยืนอยู่ที่ระเบียงดารา เงยหน้าขึ้นมองนาครน้ำแข็งสีฟ้ากระจ่างที่ทอแสงลงมาอาบผืนดินแอสการ์ด...โลกทั้งเก้าเรียงรายกันอยู่โดยรอบมหาพฤกษาอิกดราซิลด้วยระยะห่างเกือบเท่ากันก็จริง แต่บางคาบบางครา โลกบางโลกก็จะโคจรเคลื่อนเข้าใกล้โลกอีกโลกมากกว่าปกติ...สำหรับแอสการ์ด ในยามคาบเกี่ยวแห่งฤดูกาล ดาราสีทองอัลฟ์ไฮม์ และดาราสีเงินวานาไฮม์จะผลัดกันสาดแสงอยู่เหนือท้องฟ้าในยามค่ำคืน น้อยครั้งจะเป็นโลกอื่น และน้อยยิ่งกว่าน้อยจะเป็นดาราสีฟ้า...โยธันไฮม์

 

ธอร์สาวเท้าก้าวไปตามระเบียงยาวที่ปราศจากคบ...ค่ำคืนที่โยธันไฮม์ครอบครองเหนือผืนฟ้าแอสการ์ดถือเป็นค่ำคืนศักดิ์สิทธิ์ และวัลฮัลลาจะปฏิบัติตามธรรมเนียมโบราณด้วยการไม่จุดไฟดวงใดจนกว่าดาราน้ำแข็งจะเคลื่อนผ่านไปเพื่อเป็นการให้เกียรติ...ธอร์ไม่เดือดร้อนในข้อนั้น เพราะแสงสีฟ้าที่อาบไล้พื้นหินสว่างเพียงพอให้เขามองเห็น เทพสายฟ้าสาวเท้าเร็วขึ้นเมื่อเขารู้สึกถึงกลิ่นอายของภวังค์แห่งความฝันอันอบอวลเจือจางอยู่ท่ามกลางนวลแสงสีฟ้าที่ทอพาดผ่าน

 

กลิ่นอายที่มีเพียงธอร์เท่านั้นที่รู้จัก

 

โลกินอนอยู่บนเตียงเมื่อธอร์ก้าวเข้าไปในห้อง บานหน้าต่างถูกเปิดไว้ แสงสีฟ้าจึงทอดทับเสี้ยวใบหน้าของโลกิ ด้านหนึ่งสว่างไสวด้วยแสง ส่วนอีกด้านมืดมิดด้วยเงา มือที่ประสานกันไว้หลวม ๆ เหนือแผ่นอกซึ่งถูกคลุมทับด้วยผ้าห่มผืนบางขยับขึ้นลงช้า ๆ ตามจังหวะการหายใจเป็นสัญญาณว่าเจ้าตัวกำลังหลับสนิท ธอร์เดินเข้าไปหา ทรุดร่างลงนั่งริมเตียง แล้วก้มลงชิดใกล้จนมองเห็นแพขนตาสีเข้มที่ทอดตัวอยู่เหนือโหนกแก้มของน้องชาย เส้นสายลายเงาของใบหน้าอิ่มเอิบนั้นขับให้มุมปากของโลกิเหมือนจะขยับยกยิ้มแม้ในยามหลับใหล

 

โลกิไม่ได้อยู่ที่นี่แล้ว

 

ยามค่ำคืนที่โยธันไฮม์ครอบครองแอสการ์ด โลกิจะจากไป...ไม่ใช่ด้วยร่างกาย แต่ด้วยเศษเสี้ยวหนึ่งแห่งจิตวิญญาณ...ร่างของโลกิจะหลับใหลเช่นที่เคยเป็น แต่ความฝันของโลกิจะล่องลอยไปไกล...มันไม่ใช่ความฝันปกติ ด้วยเหตุผลประการใดประการหนึ่ง ดาราน้ำแข็งมีอิทธิพลเหนือเจ้าแห่งเวทมนตร์ ดาราดวงนั้นยั่วเย้าโลกิ หลอกล่อโลกิ จับจูงจิตวิญญาณที่กำลังท่องอยู่ในความฝันของโลกิ พาหนีไปจากแอสการ์ด พาหนีไปจากธอร์

 

ไม่มีผู้ใดล่วงรู้ แต่ธอร์รู้

 

ธอร์โน้มร่างลงเหนือร่างโลกิ สูดลมหายใจเข้าลึกเมื่อโลกิคลายลมหายใจออกเพื่อกระชับหาสายใยของวิญญาณในความฝันที่กำลังล่องลอยอยู่ที่ไหนสักแห่ง...มันเป็นความลับระหว่างธอร์กับดาราน้ำแข็ง ความลับที่แม้แต่โลกิก็ยังไม่ล่วงรู้...ธอร์เคยทำเช่นนี้มาก่อนเมื่อโยธันไฮม์มาเยือนครั้งที่แล้ว...หรืออาจจะตั้งแต่ครั้งก่อนหน้า หรือก่อนนั้นอีก...มันไม่ได้เกิดขึ้นบ่อยครั้ง อย่างน้อยก็ไม่ได้บ่อยเพียงพอที่จะทำให้ธอร์จดจำได้ แต่ก็ไม่ได้เว้นระยะห่างเนิ่นนานเพียงพอที่ธอร์จะลืมมันเช่นเดียวกัน

 

บางที โยธันไฮม์ก็อาจกำลังยั่วเย้าธอร์ด้วยเช่นกัน

 

ธอร์พบโลกิที่มิดการ์ด...พูดให้ถูกกว่านั้นคือบนผืนดินเล็ก ๆ ที่ถูกรายล้อมด้วยผืนน้ำบนมิดการ์ด...ต่ำใต้ และไกลออกไปจากมิดการ์ดที่ธอร์เคยไปเยือนในฐานะเทพสายฟ้า...ฝนที่ตกพรำนำพาอากาศอุ่นมาสู่หลังจากที่หนาวจัดมาเป็นสัปดาห์ โลกิเป็นเด็กชาย ผมสีทอง ตาสีฟ้า...เป็นเช่นนั้นเสมอ...ผมสีทอง ตาสีฟ้า ราวกับว่ารูปลักษณ์เช่นนั้นเป็นส่วนหนึ่งจากปรารถนาของโลกิ ความใฝ่ฝันของโลกิ

 

พวกเขาเรียกโลกิว่า เจมส์...เจมส์ นิโคลส์


End file.
